Of Roses and Dragons Preview
by NobleMETA
Summary: Preview of a story that will be coming soon.-Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Sun each take a different role in an ancient prophecy that foretells the fall of a dragon. But the journey itself, provides the greatest challenge to them all.
1. Preview

A young girl looked into the skies above her. Beautiful blue skies, clear of clouds hung above her head. She skipped through the streets with cheer, knowing the layout of the city like the back of her hand. Passing through the town square, she passed a merchant who gave her an apple. She always liked the man, he was very kind to her and always gave the little girl an apple each day.

Suddenly, she felt the ground shake, it happened a few times before, so she dismissed it, returning her attention to the kind merchant who gave her the apple. Not a moment later, there was a guttural roar that shot out across the skies. The crowds spoke to each other in such a manner that the young girl couldn't understand what they were saying, or what was happening. She looked up at the skies, one a beautiful shade of blue, now replaced by a grimacing gray cloud that covered all the skies.

Then she saw it, a figure flying towards them in the sky. It looked like a tiny bird at first, but as it got closer, it grew in size, and in terror. The people started to cry out in fear at the sight of the beast. As it came upon the city, it let out another guttural roar, causing the young girl to flee in terror, for a Dragon has come to destroy her home.

The monster started to burn the village down, razing a firestorm upon every inch of ground that was there. The little girl ran as fast as she could, not stopping until she was outside the city walls looking back at her home. She wondered if her parents made it out, if her sister escaped the inferno. Her home was gone and now she had nowhere to go. The flames rising from the city could be seen in the reflection of the young girls silver eyes.

* * *

The dreadful memory of what had happened on that fateful day ten years ago haunted her still. Now 17, she was a Huntress, a guardian of peace and defender of the innocent. Years of training had honed her into a living sword, sent out to cut down the forces of darkness and evil in the world she lived in. She leaned against the wall of her chambers looking out the window at the rain falling from the sky, down onto the streets of her new home.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out to the person at the door. A young man opened the door and came in. She had run into this man once or twice while walking through the city. He was a young solider bent on proving himself as a noble warrior, yet he wasn't very skilled in battle, though she admired his determination none the less. "My-my lord huntress..." He was nervous around her, though she was one of the kindest people you could meet.

She looked at him, his disheveled blonde hair giving away his youth. "You don't need to be nervous. Take a breath and calm down." That seemed to put the man at ease. "Lord Ozpin has requested your presence. He says it's urgent." The young woman took a second to walk over to her bed, which had her weapon laying atop of it. She placed her weapon, which she named Crescent Rose, on her lower back, then turned back to the man.

"Then let's not keep him waiting."


	2. Message from the Author

**AN: The first chapter of this story has premiered. If you want to take a look at it, you can find it up on my page. It may start off a little bit slow at first, but I promise that everything in the story will be the best that I can give to you. Also, not every character is going to be introduced all at once. Some characters, for all intents and purposes, will be coming into the story at much later dates. And I know everyone is going to be asking this, I do plan on having some shipping, definitely Arkos, probably Noren, and maybe I will do White Rose (favorite ship if you couldn't tell by my stories.) but all those will come way down the road so don't expect Romance for quite a few chapters. This is meant to be an adventure story, so that is going to take precedent when writing this, especially in the beginning.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story, and I thank you all for reading my shit.**


End file.
